


We'll Be Okay

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leave me alone Dick!  Get a life!” Jason yelled as he pushed Dick away.</p><p>“Come on Little Wing you can’t still be mad at me for faking my death.  I’m sorry… please.” Dick had been teasing at first but had found that Jason was seriously holding a grudge and now desperation was pouring out of him.  He just wanted to be forgiven already, to be able to move past this, and he couldn’t if Jason was still angry at him. </p><p>“Go to hell!” Jason snapped shoving Dick away once more after the elder had come up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder again, this time harder to prove his point, enough to make Dick stumble back but not intended to hurt him, which admittedly was still quite a bit of force.</p><p>“Now see, that doesn’t even make any sense.  How can I ‘get a life’ and ‘go to hell’ at the same time?!” Dick shouted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay

“Leave me alone Dick! Get a life!” Jason yelled as he pushed Dick away.

“Come on Little Wing you can’t still be mad at me for faking my death. I’m sorry… please.” Dick had been teasing at first but had found that Jason was seriously holding a grudge and now desperation was pouring out of him. He just wanted to be forgiven already, to be able to move past this, and he couldn’t if Jason was still angry at him.

“Go to hell!” Jason snapped shoving Dick away once more after the elder had come up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder again, this time harder to prove his point, enough to make Dick stumble back but not intended to hurt him, which admittedly was still quite a bit of force.

“Now see, that doesn’t even make any sense. How can I ‘get a life’ and ‘go to hell’ at the same time?!” Dick shouted.

This got Jason to pause. Those words would have made him scoff but Dick didn’t speak in his normal bantering way he was serious.

Jason could hear Dick’s ragged breath, they hadn’t even been really running across the rooftops, which meant the sound was because of his emotional state. The golden boy hardly ever let himself become like this, lashing out while looking so… so…

‘vulnerable’ Jason thought, his lips pursed and eyebrows creased.

What was up with Dick?

Seeing that he had Jason’s attention Dick spoke again, the tremble of his pouting lips visible and the quiver of his soft voice was heard, “Do I have to really die for you to forgive me?”

There was a silence after that. Jason was angry, yes, but of course Dick had an effect on him just like he did everyone else.

‘Of course not you idiot’ he thought.

“Don’t turn this around on me.” Jason growled, he was not going to be taken in by this show of emotion. How dare he think that a simple plea would just make everything okay? and what was with the new vulnerable act? The uncomfortable feeling in Jason’s stomach from seeing him like that made Jason even angrier.

“You’re the one who pretended to die, while SOME of us actually DIED.”

“I know.” he said still with a pleading voice.

There was a silence once more and Jason almost thought the conversation was over and he was free to leave until Dick uttered a question.

“How?”

“How what?!” Jason asked infuriated that he had to ASK what Dick was asking about. Why couldn’t he come up with real questions???

“How did you do it? When you came back. Living after everyone thought you were dead? Seeing people you know, that you love, and not being able to be with them? Not being able to be there for them, to talk to them, how did you do it?” Dick asked looking straight into Jason’s eyes.

Jason had to look away. Dick’s glance was too genuine.

“First off I don’t LOVE anyone.” Jason corrected sourly, “And you did it too Dickie-bird. There is no secret.”

Dick shook his head, “I couldn’t, I didn’t, I used to report back to Bruce all the time, and when he… when he didn’t answer I couldn’t do it anymore. That’s why i’m HERE Jason. Because I couldn’t”.

Jason knew what Dick was trying to imply, that Jason had been stronger than him somehow. That he had shown resilience that the original boy wonder didn’t have. That he may be able to give tips to him on how to deal with, what? separation anxiety? What bullshit.

“Shut up, Dick.” Jason ordered, to his own surprise not harshly but still very much a demand.

He thought about what he was going to say and gained courage to look into Dick’s eyes again. Dick was not his usual self today, he was raw and almost fragile, as much as Jason had ever seen him. Rather than physical scars they were emotional and Jason has had enough of both to know that emotional scars kicked physical scars ass. Although physical scars weren’t much fun either.

“It was hard for me too,” he told him honestly, “But you have to do what you have to do Dickie-bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> may turn into a series of oneshots with all the Robins


End file.
